jumpleadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trojan Horse
Trojan Horse is the third issues of Jump Leads. It was written by Euan Mumford, with lettering by Ben Paddon and art by JjAR. Plot To be added later. Appearances *Richard Llewellyn *Thomas Meaney *Brigadier *Nimoy *Ryder Lean *Sergeant Pacey *Squid Alien *Post-It Note Alien *Shoulder Devil Llewellyn and Shoulder Angel Meaney Publication History *A self-published eBook edition of the first issue containing additional materials from Tales from the Flurry went up on Wowio on September 3rd, 2010. Extras Continuity *First appearance of Shoulder Devil Llewellyn and Shoulder Angel Meaney, who also feature prominently on the issue's front cover. *First appearance of Ryder Lean - both Meaney's home reality version and a parallel version who is a Corporal in the military. *The story begins at the tail end of a story we have yet to see in full - Meaney and Llewellyn unravel an unscrupulous business plan. *Meaney and Llewellyn are incredibly lucky - not only do they Jump almost immediately to a Universe with a sufficiently advanced Hospital, but they arrive directly on the roof. Either this is a remarkable coincidence, or there is some other force at work controlling the Flurry. *Llewellyn mentions Mafia World, which the pair appears to have visitied in an unseen adventure. *Meaney's version of Ryder says she "just knows" that Meaney isn't coming home. At the end of the story, Parallel Ryder expresses a similar sentiment - she knows Meaney will make it home some day. *Meaney's assurance that he'll be "home for Christmas" is arguably upheld depending on whether you see the short script A Jump Leads Christmas, also written by Euan Mumford, as canonical. In the story he and Llewellyn arrive on the roof of Ryder's house, only neither he or Ryder is aware of it, and he and Llewellyn Jump away ignorant of their location. *Second allusion to employment in a call centre - Meaney grumpily suggests he should quit the Lead Service and take up a job in Telemarketing. **''Jump Leads'' co-creator Ben Paddon previously worked in a call centre for British cable company NTL, now known as Virgin Media. * Meaney apparently still keeps his wallet on him - with a picture of his Ryder inside. *Llewellyn had previously mentioned that the Flurry was capable of standard flight but that it didn't have the fuel. Here it is revealed that the ship did have some fuel - Nimoy uses the last of it to fly off and meet the Brigadier and Sergeant Pacey. *LLewellyn must have enough working knowledge of JumpShip operation to be able to pilot a JumpShip, as Nimoy puts this knowledge to use in order to fly the Flurry. *Running gag: Use of the word Glod in place of where one might instead say "God". * The number 17 makes an appearance on page 27. Additionally, page 17 is when Nimoy first takes full control of Llewellyn's body. *Meaney's "Llewellyn bakes a cake" dream sequence reveals two of his innermost desires - to become a highly-decorated Lead, and to become Llewellyn's best friend. * Meaney is revealed to be a fan of Canadian singer-songwriter Celine Dion. * First allusion to the possibility that Llewellyn is keeping information from Meaney. This is further explored in Rogues and Scallywags where part of that hidden information is revealed. * Realising that Nimoy's Iob slug form is vulnerable to silk and thwipping the hat at him is arguably the second time that Meaney has put his sharp problem-solving skills to use, the first occasion occurring in It Came From Space!. * The Iob children Nimoy took were stowed away in a hidden compartment in the Flurry, where they (presumably) remain. Cultural References * Two and a half years after Trojan Horse began its run on the site, JjAR created an alternate cover for the story, based on promotional posters for the film Alien³. *Meaney more or less quotes the "do I feel lucky?" speech from Dirty Harry while brandishing what turns out to be a television remote control. *Llewellyn describes his injury as "just a flesh wound", a reference to the Black Knight from Monty Python and the Holy Grail, and mistakenly attributes Meaney's Dirty Harry quote to Last Action Hero. *Meaney assures Ryder he'll be "coming home for Christmas". British soldiers posted overseas during the first year of World War II were told that they'd be home in Christmas. * The medical supplies on the Flurry include a bottle of Clearasil, an anti-spot treatment. *Meaney mentions two restaurants in the flashback sequence - Mac Burgers, which is likely a reference to McDonald's, and Quick Nosh, which might be a partial reference to the Quick Stop from Kevin Smith's Clerks movies. *Ryder mentions Butlins, a chain of British holiday camps. * Shoulder Devil Llewellyn suggests that Gandhi would have abandoned Llewellyn under similar circumstances. This is, of course, utter bollocks. *Leeches were commonly used as medical treatment in the past, which explains Llewellyn's initial apprehension to what he sees as an outdated procedure. But it's okay, because it's not medical treatment at all. It's possession! * Nimoy is, of course, named after Leonard Nimoy, who is best known for his portrayal of Spock in the Star Trek franchise. *The Iob Nurse comments on Nimoy's red uniform and mentions that it's usually the people in red shirts who get killed first - another Star Trek reference. *Nimoy calls the Iob nurse a "Clever girl", which may be a reference to the film Jurassic Park. *"What a guy." is another Red Dwarf reference. Anyone who encounters Ace Rimmer, a parallel Universe counterpart of principal character Arnold Judas Rimmer, invariably finds themselves uttering this thread. * The Brigadier is named after a character in Doctor Who who's an occasional part-time companion of the Doctor. Trivia *This is the first issue written by a writer other than Ben Paddon, and also the first issue where the writer is credited on the front cover. *This is the first story that begins in media res. *First and, to date, only issue of the comic to have an alternate cover. *The script for this issue describes the yellow alien at the start of the story as appearing to be "made entirely out of Post-It notes". *One of the soldiers in the Hospital is based on an early character design for Captain Lucas. *An alternate version of Page 6 was made available in which Meaney focuses on a background character standing behind Ryder and the Doctor she's talking to. The grey-haired background character seems to be glaring at Meaney, and Meaney refers to him by name - Janitor. * The placement and artwork in panels 2 and 3 of Page 11 give the impression that Meaney's eyes are looking in separate directions. * The speech bubbles changed from being simple ovals to being more traditionally-shaped from page 36 onwards, and this change remains throughout the comic (except for Waterworld, which was drawn by a different artist). External links *[http://www.jump-leads.com/comic/80 Trojan Horse at Jump-Leads.com] Category:Comic issues